No Escape
by Wiz-Chic
Summary: Sequal to 'My Own Worst Enemy' and thre-qual to 'No One's Hero' Sweeney and Samantha come to an unusual agreement with some wonderful perks... Please *nicely* R&R! One-shot- the third installment...


**A/N: I don't own Sweeney Todd...sadly.**

Check out my first two installments through my profile!! :)

..

It had been 2 weeks, and not one word had been uttered from his mouth to her.

Samantha wondered if Sweeney would ever acknowledge her again. She had fallen in love with him, she couldn't deny it. But what Samantha was worried about was if she regretted saying it to Sweeney.

'No… he would've found out anyways.' She thought to herself as she beat the dough readying it for the next day.

Samantha had re-opened the shop, keeping her end of the deal. She'd found a grand load of money in a chest- the money she was sure had belonged to this Mrs. Lovett's woman who was apparently no longer around.

Chicken pies, beef pies, lamb pies- all kinds of pies Samantha had learned how to cook and was actually pretty good at it. In only 1 week she continued to receive more and more customers; but as each one entered her heart would stop at the thought that it could've been her dreaded fiancée- Judge Williams. Rumor had spread through London fast that he had lost his fiancée; and the search for her was out. He was making his way through London; Fleet Street would be the last place on his mind but Samantha knew that he would eventually end up there.

Mr. Todd was ready waiting in his shop for Judge Williams, in order to keep his end of the deal. He hadn't re-opened the shop. He did not even want to be around humans let alone shave them or continuously kill them.

Sweeney was exhausted. Mornings he woke up still questioning why he didn't just end it already. But he supposed the wait for Judge Williams was worthy, 'why not add another judge to my list?' he would think maliciously.

After cleaning the shop and turning off all of the lights, Samantha found herself yawning as she went on to make their dinner. As she had done for the past 2 weeks, she would make the food and leave Mr. Todd's tray outside his shop's door after knocking twice then leaving. And she did just that- almost. As she knocked on his door, the surprising sound of his rough voice echoed.

"wait. Come in." He demanded.

Picking up his tray with shaky hands, Samantha did as she was told and walked in. Sweeney sat in his barbers chair, with his legs spread, his chest slightly hunched down and of course- his best friend glistening in the moonlight as it sat in his right hand. "Put it on that chest over there." Sweeney ordered softly.

Once again, Samantha did as she was told; waiting patiently for his next order. Finally, Sweeney's eyes moved from his beautiful friend to the slightly frightened woman standing before him.

His eyes danced across her flesh, his wanting for her had grown. Certainly Not love, but most definitely lust. Ever since that night…

It had been his first night with someone in over 15 years, he found the fact that he'd deflowered her was perfection. Both of them knew that now no rightful man would touch her now that her virginity was taken- no man of propriety wanted a so called "used" wife. She was Sweeney's property now.They both knew it.

"come here child… sit." Sweeney said in a threatening tone, twirling the razor lightly in his right hand as he patted his thigh with his left.

Samantha let out a shaky breath and side-sat on his lap, with both of her legs hanging off his thigh and her back turned to an arm rest.

"Tisk tisk…" He reprimanded condescendingly, he let his friend lightly run across her neck tickling her in fear.

"you know how I want you to sit. Now do it." Sweeney demanded with no room left for discussion.

Samantha removed herself from his lap before hiking up the thin skirt of her dress and walking until his thighs rested snugly beneath her warm hips, her legs hung on either side of the chair.

Sweeney smiled with a closed mouth smugly, "scoot up." he whispered. Shakily, Samantha scooted up until her most intimate part could feel the obvious pressure of his large hardness."Good girl…" He said, this time his smile revealed his teeth which to Samantha's surprise were straight. They sat in silence for a moment or two as Sweeney's eyes landed on his friend, observing its magnificent shine in the moonlight.

"What you said to me that night…." Sweeney began, his eyes still not on her.

Samantha cleared her throat- she had prepared for this conversation but was nevertheless still nervous. "What night?" she asked, trying to put it off for as long as possible.

Sweeney's eyes snapped back at her angrily- he hated to play games. "The night I f8cked you like a slut."

His voice was blunt, loud and frightening making Samantha jump slightly on his lap erecting a slight moan to be released from his chest. She kept her eyes down cast, staring at the buttons that were on his vest. "…I'm not a slut." she said, breaking the silence finally looking up at his face.

"Oh- are you not? It's you without the wedding band- it's you who let me take you…" His eyes held a sick humour in them, one that almost made her sick to her stomach.

"I'm 20 years old, I've chosen not to get married and you're the only one I've given myself to- that sir, does not account as a slut, but as a woman who understands the rest of her life was meant to be spent alone the day her only other option became to marry a judge."Samantha's voice was confident and strong, it reminded her of who she was before she'd met the judge.

"And yet such a girl who allows herself to speak the nonsense of love to a man who without a second thought would slit that pretty little neck of hers." His smile and voice was menacing, and his statement most definitely caught Samantha off guard.

"I…" She began before clearing her throat. "I said what I felt, what I still feel, and what would've been nonsense is if I hadn't have said it- because you would've found out anyways…""Ah, yes… of course that is true… but what else is true is how foolish you are to waste such emotions on me… I care nothing for you little girl- remember that." His words did not surprise her, but they stung her badly. She held back her tears but already knew that Mr. Todd had already seen them begin to form in her eyes.

"what I don't understand…" Sweeney began, his razor lightly made it's way up her arm. "Is how this so called 'love' for me came to be."

Samantha closed her eyes as she felt his knife lightly trace the tops of her exposed breasts, making her heave for air- a sight Mr. Todd was taking great enjoyment in seeing. "Tell me why." He demanded.

Samantha's eyes were still closed, but if possible her breathing increased even more as she felt his knife make its way down the front of her dress, under her skirt, and right between her legs.

"huh- tisk tisk again Sammy… what have I said about these?" Sweeney's patronizing voice mocked her; he laughed and quickly slices off her panties, leaving her waist nude.

Sweeney could feel the moist heat already waiting between her legs for him, Samantha could feel her face burn red in embarrassment and desire- she still didn't have the courage to open her eyes.

Panic engulfed her as she felt the cold harness of his blade flatly press between her drenched lips, her breathing hitched and she lightly weeped in fear."You say you love me… then trust me." He growled pressing it harder against her, the tears fell freely from Samantha's closed eyes as she bit her bottom lip- silently willing him to stop.

"Answer my question- tell me why." Sweeney demanded darkly. "Because…" She began softly.

"Because what?!" He shouted angrily.

"Because you're the first man who's protected me!"

The words spilled out of her mouth, shocking both her and Mr. Todd. Samantha no longer felt his friend pressed against her crotch.

She opened her wet lids and stared into his shocked, beaded eyes. "I could kill you girl…" Sweeney growled.

"I know… but you haven't, you didn't- and even if it's just because you like to use my body- that's fine, because it's more than I've received from men my entire life… You may have threatened to kill me but you haven't hit me, you let me be who I am and you've given me a place to live without fear of any expectations- except for sharing your bed which I enjo-"

"shut your mouth girl before I do it for you." Sweeney's growl was dark, deep and menacing, the look on his face screamed absolute anger and disgust.

"don't make me out to be a hero.. I told you- I'm no one's hero-"

"You may not be anyone's else's but you're mine!" She shouted cutting him off. "I don't mind who you are, all I ask is that you keep me here with you and do with me what you like- just let me have the freedom to live…"

Samantha's words pleaded to him, he could hear the honesty drip from them; they shocked him- angered him, but what was he supposed to do with such a willing little girl?

She was offering herself to him to do what he wanted- because she loves him, yes that was a sad fact true- but she willed for a life beyond the closed doors she had been raised in.

"Understand this child… the only life of so called 'freedom' you will have here is by running that shop down below." Sweeney stated with a blunt rawness to this girl, he would tell her the truth that he hoped her pretty little ears didn't want to hear. "I know, it's what I want to do, I like running the shop below." Samantha replied, she had come to like running it- never had she felt so satisfied in her life to do something on her own and depend on herself. "Mind you- you have to find meat on your own, because if I open my shop again I will surely have to shave the customers.. .the suspicion was too great last time." He spoke more to himself than to her.

"well…" She began confused. "What else would you do other than shave your customers?" Sweeney chuckled, "you're naïve child…but there is one more thing you must understand."

Samantha now found no fear in her body as she stared into his beaded black eyes, as he spoke the words which she already knew- but broke her into a million pieces. "Although we will share the same bed and every night I will take you- I will not, nor will I ever, love you." "I know." she whispered. "but you must know, that I will always love you."

"Then you are a fool."

"so be it." They both knew their grounds, their terms, and their limits- the trust was mutual and evident. Sweeney's hatred of the venomous world did not cease, neither did Samantha's hopeful views of life. True, they were evident opposites. He was a murderous, hateful, dominant demon who refused to see anything past darkness. She was a faithful, hopeful and naïve young girl who refused to see anything past what she felt and knew.

The one commonality between them both brought them together- and they both knew it now more than ever. They had been imprisoned for so much of their lives, been tortured and thrown around like slabs of meat- and now, sooner than they thought- it was their turn.

"SWEENEY TODD OPEN THIS DOOR!!" An angered voice ripped through their silence of understanding.

A fist pounded hard, nearly breaking the latches and locks of the door.

"judge William…" Sweeny hissed under his breath, turning back to Samantha he pulled her off of his lap. "Lock yourself in my room… it's time for my fun to begin."

Samantha turned once more to look at Sweeney's evil smile; in that moment she knew that she was too far along with this man- this demon.

Although she was there willingly, she knew for a fact- there was no escape. No way out. To both of them, in a way, it was comforting_._


End file.
